


Home

by 2d_vision



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phase 5, first fic, free murdoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2d_vision/pseuds/2d_vision
Summary: Stuart, Widely known as 2D gets a surprise when his band mate, Murdoc, returns home unexpectedly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is my first fic, its gonna be updated daily hopefully, im not really sure honestly.. hope yall like it <3

This is how the past week had worked out. He would go around town feeling great, meet up with the band sometimes, then something would ruin it all. Didn't matter what, by 4pm he would be back at home, locked in his room, screaming into his pillow.

Today,Stuart had decided to try his hand at rollerskating. He had originally picked it up in his visit to Kansas, three months ago. That was when the band had gone to a party there, around about the same time his band mate, Murdoc, had gone missing. It was soon revealed he was put in jail, which, while worrying, wasn't half as bad as some of the things Stu had thought.

Overall, the day looked like finally, it would be different. He thought of a few lines for a new song, and it was going well, until Russel decided it would be funny to trip him while he was going full speed. Now he was at the doorstep of their current house, attempting to clean up some of the blood, Murdoc strictly had a "No bloodstain policy" wherever they lived, although most of the time, that rule wasn't followed.

After he was at least decent, he went to open the door, it was already unlocked.. and there was only one person in the band who forgot to lock it.

"Hello, Stu!" There he was, Murdoc Niccals, sitting on the couch as if nothing had happened the past two months.


	2. ʀᴇᴀʟɪꜱᴀᴛɪᴏɴ

"M-Mudz..?" Stuart couldn't really believe it. There in front of him was the man that had caused him what felt like years of pain, and all he could do was grin, as if nothing had happened? 2D didn't know what to do, multiple emotions rushed over him like a wave, he was close to breaking down right there. Instead, he walked up to Murdoc and simply hugged him.

"Heh, didn't think you'd miss me that much, Stu..Didn't think ya missed me at all.."

"Course I did! We all did, dummy!" They both started laughing, now that they could see each other again, all that anger that had been felt the past month seemed stupid now, in a way, they were bound together. If one disappeared, they would find each other again, that was how it had been the past 10 years.

Murdoc abruptly stood back and frowned. "What about those songs though? The ones you made with Ace.. You all seemed happier without me, eh?"

"'Av ya listened to the songs properly? Ace was nice, yeah, but it wasn't the same without ya!!" 2D's smile faltered for a second, but whatever he was thinking wasn't said.All he did was grab Murdoc's hand and took the both of them to the couch.

"Why didn't ya call before gettin' here? We coulda set up a part or something!" Before Murdoc could reply, 2D realized something...

"Wait- We missed your birthday!!"


End file.
